Discussion of Background
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,571 discloses an applicator comprising a tube containing a liquid and having an applicator element at one end of the tube. Such an applicator is designed to apply medication such as an iodine solution.
Certain cosmetic packages, for example makeup removers, include a flask containing two phases: an aqueous phase, and an oily phase. To use the product, the flask is shaken to homogenize the composition. After use, it is found quite often that only one of the two phases remains in the flask, since users do not always homogenize the composition in satisfactory manner. This leads to substance being wasted and to variation in the relative proportions of the different ingredients during use which can be prejudicial to the effectiveness of the cosmetic.
It is also known that emulsions can be formed by using surfactants and thickeners to stabilize them, however such compounds can degrade the safety of the composition or can raise problems of conserving the active agents contained therein.